Fósiles vivientes
Un fósil viviente es una expresión utilizada para calificar especies no extintas que son extremamente parecidas a especies identificadas sólo a través de fósiles. Aplicaciones del término Es de notar el hecho de que la expresión fosil viviente es un termino informal, y no científico, pues un fósil viviente no es un fósil. Pese a todo se utiliza para designar: *Animales o plantas cotidianos que se han encontrado fosilizados y al mismo tiempo vivo, como el escorpión. *Animales o plantas de los que, hasta ese momento, sólo se tenía constancia de su existencia por los registros fosilizados, como los peces celacanto (Latimeria chalumnae y Latimeria menadoensis) o el metasecoya, árbol descubierto en 1943 en un remoto valle de China. *Especies vivas aisladas supervivientes de grupos más amplios que florecieron hace millones de años y conocidos principalmente por sus fósiles, como por ejemplo el árbol ginkgo (Ginkgo biloba), o los tuátaras de Nueva Zelanda (Sphenodon), únicos representantes actuales de un orden de reptiles, los esfenodontios, que abundaron hace 200 millones de años. Archivo:Fossil Plant Ginkgo.jpg260px :::Note la similitud entre las hojas del antiguo fósil Ginkgo sp. de 170 millones de años de antigüedad a la izquierda, y de la planta más actual de la derecha. Teoría de la evolución: ideas preconcebidas Según la Teoría de la Evolución las especies evolucionan por la necesidad de adaptarse a un medio que cambia lentamente, el mecanismo para lograrlo es la selección natural. Esta explicación ha sido mayoritariamente aceptada en Europa y algo menos en América; sin embargo su aceptación mayoritaria ha acarreado la idea preconcebida de que la especie "original", de la que evolucionaron las actuales, desaparece, entre otras cosas porque las nuevas especies la desplazan de su nicho ecológico, llevándola a la extinción. Esta idea ha sido aceptada no sólo por el conocimiento popular, sino también por parte de la comunidad científica, quienes han buscado durante décadas, por ejemplo, el eslabón perdido, pensando, como puntualizan Juan Luis Arsuaga e Ignacio Martínez en su Libro La especia elegida,Juan Luis Arsuaga e Ignacio Martínez, La especie elegida, Ediciones Temas de Hoy, S.A., Madrid, 1998, ISBN 84-7880-909-0 antes se tenía un concepto de la evolución, especialmente humana, en forma de árbol, pero actualmente se tiene más la idea de ser una zarza de la que salen multitud de ramas. Así antes no se podía concebir que el Homo sapiens, el Homo neandertalensis y el Homo erectus coexistieran, al menos durante un breve periodo de tiempo; porque la última de estas especies es la progenitora de estas dos. Sin embargo la constatación de que una especie puede ser la progenitora de otra y al mismo tiempo seguir perfectamente adaptada a su hábitat la dio el celacanto. A finales de 1938 un pescador pudo capturar en la Sudáfrica índica un pez de generosas proporciones (debía ser llevado por dos personas al mismo tiempo), lo cual constituía una buena captura. La noticia llegó a los científicos sudafricanos que no podían creer que se trataba del animal del Devónico y el Carbonífero, al que se le considera precursor de los anfibios y reptiles del Triásico y Jurásico. Descubrimientos e investigaciones posteriores han demostrado la veracidad del descubrimiento. No obstante, en el reino vegetal existen abundantes casos de fósiles vivientes, pero no tan espectaculares para el público en general como el caso antes relatado. En muchas islas se conservan especies muy abundantes en épocas anteriores y desaparecidas posteriormente, excepto en esos lugares por su particular aislamiento. Un caso muy estudiado lo constituye el archipiélago canario donde pueden encontrarse vivas plantas del Triásico. Ejemplos Algunos de estos se conocen informalmente como "fósiles vivientes". ;Plantas *''Ginkgo, árbol (Ginkgoaceae) *Equisetos, ''Equisetum (Equisetaceae) *''Metasequoia, ''Árbol rojo del atardecer (Cupressaceae; un ejemplo que bordea esta clasificación, relacionado con las Sequoias y los Sequoiadendron) *''Sciadopitys, árbol (Sciadopityaceae) *Psilotum'' (Psilotaceae) *''Welwitschia'' *''Wollemia, árbol (Araucariaceae; un ejemplo que bordea esta clasificación, relacionado con ''Agathis y Araucaria) ;Animales thumb|200px|El [[Nautilus]] *'Vertebrados' **'Mamíferos' ***Ratón de Chipre (Mus cypriacus) ***Panda Rojo (Ailurus fulgens) ***Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) ***Rata Laosiana de la Rocas (Laonastes aenigmamus) ***Monito del Monte (Dromiciops gliroides) ***Monotremas (Ornitorrinco y Equidna) ***Castor de montaña (Aplodontia rufa) ***Zarigüeyas ***Caballo de Przewalski (Equus ferus przewalskii) **'Aves' ***Acanthisittidae (acantistas de Nueva Zelanda) ***Hoatzin (Ophisthocomus hoazin) ***Sapayoa (Sapayoa aenigma) ***Bigotudo (Panurus biarmicus) ***Coliiformes (pájaros ratones) ***Ganso urraca o ganso overo (Anseranas semipalmata) **'Reptiles' ***Tortuga boba papuana (Carettochelys insculpata) ***Crocodylia (Cocodrilos, Gaviales y Aligátores) ***Tuatara (Sphenodon punctatus y Sphenodon guntheri) **'Peces' ***''Amia calva'' ***Tiburón anguila (Chlamydoselachus anguineus) ***Coelacanthimorpha (Latimeria menadoensis y Latimeria chalumnae) ***''Neoceratodus fosteri'' ***Esturiones y peces espátula (Acipenseriformes) **'Anfibios' ***Rana púrpura (Nasikabatrachus sahyadrensis) *'Invertebrados' **'Insectos' ***Anaxyelidae (Syntexis libocedrii) ***''Notiothauma reedi, un insecto volador relacionado con los escorpiones ***Sikhotealinia zhiltzovae, un escarabajo Jurásico Jurodidae ***Mymarommatidae (10 especies conocidas en el género ''Palaeomymar) ***Orussidae (con unas 70 especies en 16 géneros) ***Peloridiidae (menos de 30 especies en 13 géneros) **'Crustáceos' ***''Neoglyphea inopinata, ''N. neocaledonica, y Laurentaeglyphea neocaledonica ; tres Glypheoidea ***''Triops cancriformis, un crustáceo Notostracea **'Otros invertebrados''' ***Crinoideos ***Cangrejo herradura (Limulus polyphemus) ***''Lingula anatina, un braquiópodo inarticulado ***Neopilina galateae, un molusco monoplacóforo ***Ennucula superba'' ***Onychophora, por ejemplo Peripatus Historia El témino fue acuñado por vez primera por Charles Darwin en su obra The Origin of Species (El origen de las especies), cuando disertaba sobre el Ornithorhynchus (el platypus) y el Lepidosiren (el pez de pulmones de Suramérica). Escribió en la página 49: "...All fresh-water basins, taken together, make a small area compared with that of the sea or of the land; and, consequently, the competition between fresh-water productions will have been less severe than elsewhere; new forms will have been more slowly formed, and old forms more slowly exterminated. And it is in fresh water that we find seven genera of Ganoid fishes, remnants of a once preponderant order: and in fresh water we find some of the most anomalous forms now known in the world, as the ''Ornithorhynchus and Lepidosiren, which, like fossils, connect to a certain extent orders now widely separated in the natural scale. These anomalous forms may almost be called living fossils; they have endured to the present day, from having inhabited a confined area, and from having thus been exposed to less severe competition." "...Todas las aguas dulces, tomadas en su conjunto, forman un área pequeña comparada con la del mar o de la tierra; y, por lo tanto, la competición entre las producciones de las aguas dulces habrá sido menos severa que en las otras partes; las nuevas formas se habrán formado más lentamente, y las viejas formas habrán sido exterminadas más lentamente. Y es en el agua dulce donde nos encontramos a siete géneros de los peces de Ganoid, remanentes de un orden una vez preponderante: y en agua dulce encontramos actualmente algunas de las formas vivas más anómalas que se conocen en el mundo, tal como el Ornithorhynchus y el Lepidosiren, que, como fósiles, ahora conectan hasta cierto punto con órdenes que se separaron ampliamente en la escala natural. Estas formas anómalas se pueden así llamar los fósiles vivientes; han aguantado hasta los días actuales, habitando en un área confinada, y así de este modo estar expuestos a una competición menos severa." Otras definiciones Hay numerosas (ambiguas) definiciones en cuanto a los fósiles vivientes: *Una especie viva que vive a lo largo de una gran porción de tiempo geológico. :Para probar esto, todos los especímenes vivos deben pertenecer a las mismas ''especies fósiles. Esto elimina a Limulus, Peripatus, Latimeria, Sphenodon, Didelphis, los platypus, y muchos otros más. :Para permitir una cierta flexibilidad, se podría utilizar el género. La taxonomía paleontológica confía en gran medida en la Morfología (el concepto paleontológico de la especie), pues hay una línea diagonal de unión hacia tiempos más remotos donde abundaba la especie, y las relaciones se pueden deducir solo parcialmente. :La biología molecular moderna ha demostrado que los índices de los cambios genéticos son relativamente uniformes y no están tan relacionados a las cuantías de los cambios morfológicos. Tomando una base molecular de las capacidades de entrecruzamiento no hay esencialmente certidumbre de que la especie vivió como tal a lo largo de un periodo geológico dilatado. Sin embargo, a condición de que estemos utilizando el caso concreto del nombre de una especie paleontológica, la definición se liga en contexto. *Una especie viva que morfológicamente y/o fisiológicamente se asemejase a una especie fósil a través de una fracción grande de un periodo geológico de tiempo (estasis morfológico). :Los especímenes vivos no necesitan pertenecer a la misma especie fósil (o aún al género). Debe por lo menos tener una cierta semejanza fisiológica. : El coelacanth por ejemplo, es un pez marino. mesozoico la especie del coelacanth vivió en agua salada y en agua dulce. La Osmoregulación en Latimeria se produce mediante la retención del urea. La retención de Urea se considera como un índice de los ancestros de agua dulce. Esto significa que el linaje del coelacanth se ha desarrollado del agua dulce al agua salada. :La semejanza entre Peripatus y Aysheaia (un temprano animal del periodo cámbrico) es chocante (actualmente, ambos se clasifican en Tardipolypoda (Tardigrada y Onychophora), así que Aysheaia era un animal marino, mientras que el Peripatus habita en hojas húmedas de plantas tropicales. *Especies/clados vivos con numerosas características primitivas. :Esta es una definición más neutral. Sin embargo, no aclara si el taxón es verdaderamente antiguo, o tiene simplemente muchos plesiomorfías. Observe que, según lo mencionado arriba, lo inverso puede suceder para los taxones fósiles vivientes verdaderos; es decir, pueden poseer una gran cantidad de características derivadas (las autapomorfias), y no ser particularmente "primitivo" en apariencia. *Cualquiera de las tres definiciones anteriores, pero también con una distribución relíctica en refugios. :Algunos paleontólogos consideran a los "fósiles vivientes" con amplias distribuciones (tal como Triops cancriformis) el no ser verdaderos fósiles vivientes. En el caso del Triops cancriformis (viviendo desde el Triásico hasta ahora), los especímenes triásicos han perdido la mayoría de sus apéndices (en la mayoría solamente permanece el caparazón), y no han sido examinados a fondo desde 1938. *Cualquiera de las tres primeras definiciones, pero en las que el clado tiene una diversidad taxonómica pequeña (líneas de baja diversidad) :El estatus de un organismo fósil viviente puede ser revisado si las especies pertenecientes al clado más pequeño, perteneciente a uno más rico en especies, lo que podría implicar una especiación reciente. Los fósiles vivientes y la criptozoología thumb|240px|El smilodon para algunos podría ser un fósil viviente. Quizá por la fascinación de poder encontrar animales vivos, pero considerados extintos, ha generado toda una colección de leyendas urbanas, tecnomitos y en ocasiones investigaciones serias en buscas de posibles animales vivientes, generando una presunta rama de la zoología conocida como criptozoología. A diferencia del caso anterior, que se terminó encontrando pruebas de celacantos vivos, la búsqueda del Yeti, el Monstruo del lago Ness o incluso el smilodon en la Operación Chad 2000Óscar Menénedez, La bola del dragón (y otros seres legendarios), Fenómenos Extraños, nº 45 de Muy Especial, G+J España Ediciones, Madrid, enero/febrero de 2000 no han sido capaces nunca de obtener ninguna prueba de que pueda existir un simio gigante fuera de regiones tropicales, un plesiosaurio en Escocia o el famoso tigre con dientes de sable. Oscar Menéndez dijo de ellos: Por lo que la criptozoología es considerada una pseudociencia. No obstante los fósiles vivientes, especialmente los considerados extintos, son una fuente recurrida para novelas y películas. Dinosaurios vivientes Algunos investigadores y entusiastas de la criptozoología, así como la cultura popular, tienden a considerar que muchos de los animales misteriosos son dinosaurios que escaparon a la extinción masiva y todavía existen, siendo el monstruo del Lago Ness en Escocia el caso más famoso, pero en cuanto a monstruos marinos en lagos se pueden sumar al Ogopogo canadiense, el nahuelito argentino y el Mokèlé-mbèmbé africano. En el Congo se han reportado muchos avistamientos de animales cuya descripción coincide con dinosaurios como es el caso de Emela-ntouka (triceratops), Kasai rex (tiranosaurio rex), Mokèlé-mbèmbé (saurópodo), Ngoubou (styracosaurus), Mbielu-Mbielu-Mbielu (estegosaurio). La existencia de los cuales no ha sido probada, aunque muchos datan de la misma era que el pez celacanto que se creía extinto y fue descubierto vivo en esta zona y formando parte de la dieta de los nativos locales. El criptozoólogo Roy Mackal que partió en una expedición en busca de Mokèlé-mbèmbé afirma que el clima en el Congo no ha cambiado en 60 millones de años lo que sería la causa de supervivencia de los animales. A pesar de todo, no existen evidencias físicas de estos seres. Algunos cristianos fundamentalistas buscan usar la supuesta existencia de los dinosaruios vivientes como evidencia del creacionismo y como una forma de negar la teoría de la evolución. Y aseguran que la Biblia en el libro de Job menciona a los dinosaurios como el Behemot y el leviatán. Homínidos vivientes La criptozoología también ha investigado la supuesta existenia de primates homínidos, siendo el más famoso el Pie Grande estadounidense y el yeti tibetano, aunque otros seres similares serían el yowie australiano y el sasquatch canadiense, que generalmente son asociados con una especie sobreviviente del Gigantopithecus o del Ramapithecus. Los almas, seres salvajes de grueso pelo rojo que son vistos en Mongolia y Siberia (pero que son más humanoides que los yetis) también suelen ser asociados con sobrevivientes del homo neanderthalensis, y el Orang Pendek, un humanoide peludo de baja estatura que es visto en Sumatra, Indonesia, es asociado como un Homo floresiensis sobreviviente.